paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad
Vladimir "Vlad" Kozak, also known as "The Ukrainian", is a supporting character and a contractor in PAYDAY 2. He is seen in the second episode of the PAYDAY 2 Web Series. He is described as being crazy and deranged by fellow criminals, but holds a position of power within the criminal underworld. He also has a strong presence in PAYDAY 2, including some of the easier contracts such as Four Stores. Background Description Vlad was a well known Ukrainian criminal in Washington, D.C., having a violent crime history in the Metro D.C. area and alleged ties to the Russian mob. Before coming to the United States, he was presumably the boss of a sizable mob. However, at one point Vlad was sold out by a friend, arrested, and sent to prison for eight years. At the start of PAYDAY 2, Vlad has recently been released, and is now seeking to both re-climb the criminal ladder and exact revenge against his former friend. Episode 5 of the PAYDAY Web Series shows Vlad talking to an FBI agent on the phone, implying that the agent may be a mole under Vlad's command. Vlad is the head of security of Charlie Bertram's nightclub. It is unknown whether or not Vlad now owns the club following the assassination of Charlie Bertram. He was again charged with promoting prostitution and criminal conspiracy; if convicted, Vlad could end up serving a 25 year sentence in prison. The arrests came as a result of a four month joint investigation by the D.C. Metro Police and the FBI. Judging by the title of PAYDAY Web Series Episode 6, Vlad seems to be good friends with Gage and the two make weapon deals in order to supply Vlad's men. Vlad apparently has a wife, whose brother the crew has to escort to safety during the White Xmas heist. The FBI Files This Ukrainian national has been known to the authorities for a while. Serving his time in the Russian mob (notably in the Donetsk/Rostov area), he is well-known for his aptitude for violence. Vlad has been involved in many criminal enterprises, including weapons, prostitution, extortion and drug smuggling, though he exhibits strong entrepreneurial tendencies and could be involved in any number of rackets. Vlad typically offers contracts that exercise his taste for violence, a desire for revenge against those who have wronged or disrespected him, and violent, high-stake jobs. Hoxton Revenge Contracts Offered Contracts offered by Vlad tend to focus on him attempting to re-climb the criminal ladder and consolidating his power with destruction and robbery. The contracts offered tend to be more overly aggressive in nature, though occasionally stealth is possible. Vlad's contracts are among the most straight-forward and contain very few random events. *Four Stores *Nightclub *Mallcrasher *Ukrainian Job *White Xmas *Meltdown *Aftershock Trivia * Vlad may sometimes sing the Kalinka after a successful Four Stores heist. * Vlad is played in the Web Series by the Ukrainian actor Ilia Volok. * Despite Bain being the contact for it, Bain mentions Vlad when players collect the minimum amount of bags on Jewelry Store, stating "...that is enough for Vlad". This is probably because Jewelry Store shares a great deal of assets with Ukrainian Job, the Pro job version given by Vlad. * Vlad was apparently planned to be from Russia, as evident by the many references to this country in his quotes (most of which are cut from the final game, further reinforcing this theory). ** Bain refers to Vlad almost exclusively as a Russian, despite Vlad's profile description stating explicitly that he is Ukrainian. ** Vlad appears to have a cut heist hinted within his hidden voice files. The dialogue explains that a shipment of AKs from his old country has arrived in a private airport but has been seized by the FBI. He then tasks the crew to recover the weapons before the FBI escapes with them. Given the pre-release Vlad's strong associations with the country, and that Kalashnikov rifles are mainly of Soviet Russian origin, it is fair to assume that Vlad's "old country" is indeed Russia. ***The files suggest that the first day of Firestarter was originally supposed to be one of Vlad's given contracts. *On Day 2 of Election Day plan C, when the server crashes, Bain will sometimes mention that he obtained the software from Vlad, and then proceed to mock him. ** Likely due to the reason above, Bain, on Day 1 of Hotline Miami, will mention that he wonders if the Commissar got the code reader from Vlad when the crew have to scan the barcodes with the device, due to its slow read time and tendency to malfunction during crucial moments. * Vlad may be a possible reference to Semion Mogilevich, believed to be a real-life "boss of bosses" for the Russian Mob, wanted by the FBI on their top ten Most Wanted list. One of Mogilevich's nicknames is "the Ukrainian", due to him being from Ukraine, a trait unique for high-ranking Russian mobsters. * In the Slaughterhouse remake, on Overkill and Death Wish, Vlad will call in to inform The Payday Gang about a marked pig and offers a reward if the crew brings it in; the reward being the limited-time Slaughter safe and drill, an achievement, a very low amount of money and some experience for a secured bag. Doing this is not necessary to complete this objective. Video Payday 2 - Vlad Quotes|All in-game Vlad quotes. Vlad Singing Kalinka|Vlad singing "Kalinka" after a succesfull heist PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Trailer|Vlad introducing his Black Market update Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors